


Querido Jack, es complicado.

by CristiRanda



Category: Doctor Who, Torchwood
Genre: M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-21
Updated: 2013-10-21
Packaged: 2017-12-30 02:33:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,004
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1013012
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CristiRanda/pseuds/CristiRanda





	Querido Jack, es complicado.

El Doctor había comenzado a ponerse la camisa. Tenía el rostro algo sonrojado y la respiración aún agitada. No sabía como había acabado haciéndolo con Jack Harkness, pero tampoco se arrepentía de ello. El Capitán estaba tumbado en el suelo, completamente desnudo y sonriendo ampliamente. 

-¿Has visto mi pajarita?- Preguntó el Doctor tras unos minutos de búsqueda infructuosa. -Puede- Le respondió Jack con esa sonrisa tan propia de él. -Eres un diablo, Harkness ¿Lo sabes?- Como respuesta a esto sólo se oyó una sonora carcajada por parte del hombre. -¿Dónde la has escondido?- Murmuró el Doctor mientras se acercaba al Capitán. -Sabes que la acabaré encontrando. -Afirmó con rotundidad mientras se sentaba sobre el atractivo ex-agente temporal. El Doctor se inclinó sobre el cuerpo de Jack, acercó sus labios al cuello de este y comenzó a besarle con delicadeza. Jack sentía el peso del Señor del Tiempo sobre él. Sentía los labios ejerciendo presión sobre su cuello. Sintió también como, tras esto, el Doctor presionó sus carnosos labios sobre los suyos. Notó el pequeño mordisco que le dio en el labio inferior. Y notó también como la lengua del Doctor se abría paso entre sus dientes, y se entrelazaba con la suya. 

Entonces, como una jarra de agua fría cayendo sobre ellos, la puerta de la pequeña habitación donde se encontraban se entreabrió y la larga melena pelirroja de Amy Pond asomó por la ranura libre. Una sonrisa pícara iluminó la cara de la acompañante del Doctor -Lo siento, no pretendía interrumpir- Dijo, algo sonrojada, y salió rápidamente de la habitación, cerrando tras ella. El Doctor había parado de besar a Jack, y este molesto, tiró de las solapas de la camisa hacía él, intentando recuperar la atención del Señor del Tiempo. -Nos ha visto- Murmuró -Si, genio, nos ha visto ¿Y qué? -Exclamó el Capitán divertido. -Tampoco ha visto nada del otro mundo, podría haberse encontrado con algo mucho más fuerte- Terminó diciendo con esa sonrisa tan perfecta. El Doctor miró fijamente al hombre de rostro joven y mirada eterna. Tras una pausa le dedicó una pequeña sonrisa y un beso corto pero intenso. Tras esto se levantó, se acercó al viejo abrigo militar del Capitán y sacó su pajarita del bolsillo superior. -Entonces sabías donde estaba. -Rió Jack. -Desde el principio, viejo amigo, desde el principio- Dijo el Doctor con una amplia sonrisa mientras se abrochaba la camisa y se colocaba la pajarita. -Perfecto, las pajaritas molan, Jack, deberías ponerte, te sentarían genial -Sentenció feliz, y continúo poniéndose la ropa que le faltaba aún, bajo la atenta mirada del Capitán.

Gwen y Pond murmuraban y reían. Obviamente, fue la risueña mujer la que le había dicho a la joven Amy donde estaría su Doctor. A él no lo conocía bien, claro, pero si conocía a Jack. Y por su mirada unas horas antes, sabía lo que tenía pensado hacer con el Doctor. Y por ello, cuando la inocente joven llegó preguntando por el Señor del Tiempo ella no dudó en decirle donde se encontraba. Pero no le dijo lo que indudablemente sabía que estaría haciendo. Quería que lo descubriera ella. Cuando volvió sonrojada y divertida, estallaron ambas en carcajadas, y ella le contó durante un rato algunas anécdotas de su jefe. Cuando este apareció, precedido del Doctor, Amy y Gwen se miraron cómplices sonriendo. El rostro del Doctor, al ver la reacción de las muchachas, se puso de un rojo intenso y no dijo nada. Simplemente salió de la base a un ritmo veloz y sin despedirse de nadie.

Amy llegó un par de minutos después a la TARDIS, que se encontraba aparcada debajo de la gran fuente del Milennium, en la Bahía de Cardiff. Se acercó al Doctor, que estaba sentado en el suelo y se colocó al lado suyo. El Doctor estaba callado, con la nariz fruncida. -Doctor.- Comenzó a decir la pelirroja -Lo siento, no quería interrumpiros- Le susurró mientras se sentaba con la cabeza sobre su hombro, de forma conciliadora.

-No importa, Pond -Dijo el Doctor con una media sonrisa- Tampoco es la primera vez que me acuesto con Jack. Bueno, con este cuerpo sí, es la primera vez. No me gusta hablar de estas cosas, pequeña Amelia, se supone que esto iba a ser una simple visita de cortesía, yo no pretendía que acabará así. Pero con Jack todo es así de complicado. Siempre consigue lo que quiere, y normalmente, eso suele ser acostarse con alguien, humano o alien -Sentenció con su mejor sonrisa irónica. Amy rio ante la expresión del que fue su amigo imaginario durante su infancia. -Ya eres mayorcito -Dijo sonriendo, de forma que sus hoyuelos se marcaron con fuerza en el rostro -Y, hay que reconocer que el Capitán Jack es un hombre atractivo.-Dijo en tono sugerente -Cállate, Pond – Le increpó el Doctor sonriendo y poniéndole la mano en la boca de la chica para silenciarla.-Sabes, Amelia, lo mejor será que guardemos este pequeño secretito en nuestro cajón de los secretos, ¿vale? -Dijo a la chica, con un tono a medias entre la broma y la amenaza. La pelirroja murmuró un si inentendible, debido a que aún tenía la mano del Doctor sobre su boca. Tras esto el Señor del Tiempo se levantó -Bueno, elige tiempo y fecha, es hora de que nos vayamos de aquí- Comentó sonriente el Doctor. -¿No vas a despedirte de él?- Le preguntó Amy. -¿Qué? No, es mejor así, el lo entiende, siempre lo entiende- Afirmó el Señor del Tiempo con una sonrisa triste. -Bueno, si tu no eliges, que lo haga el azar. -Murmuró mientras cerraba los ojos y toqueteba unos botones. -Gerónimo. -Susurró en voz muy baja y la TARDIS comenzó a moverse.

Mientras Jack observaba la cabina azul sentado en los escalones de la plaza. Cuando la TARDIS desapareció ante su mirada, el viejo Capitán le dedicó su mejor sonrisa. -Adiós, viejo amigo, espero verte pronto otra vez.

Pero esa próxima vez tardó mucho tiempo en llegar. Y el Doctor había cambiado demasiado.


End file.
